onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shalria
}} Saint Shalulia is a female World Noble, the younger sister of Saint Charloss, and the daughter of Saint Roswald. Appearance Like other World Nobles she is dressed in a suit which supplies her with oxygen to save her sharing the same air as commoners. The collar of her suit has a flower like pattern with lace at the top. the flower pattern on her suit repeats at the sides of her skirt. Her hair inside the bubble is styled upwards, forming a curl above her head. She wears a veil over the lower half of her face and light orange tinted shades over her eyes. She also wears heart-shaped earrings. Personality Like her fellow Tenryubito, she shows no concern for those who are beneath her and shows no pity, remorse, or regret about how she treats her slaves. In an incident where she lost her slave, she coldly commented on how her father would simply have to buy her another, viewing the slave's demise in such a lowly way she mocked him as barely being a human. She detests the weak more than anything (which is rather ironic considering she has no fighting skill of her own).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 391, Shalulia and her slave. She also has great pride in her family's ancestry, as she swore to make the Straw Hats suffer a living hell upon capture for what they did to her father and brother.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shalulia mentions her ancestry pride. While naïve to the length that Luffy and the other pirates would do everything to achieve their goals, she was not incapable of realizing their ultimate goal. Out of her family, she was the only one who went straight to the target of their rescue and attempted to murder Keimi, even if it was just a display of her cruel mentality. She was also not above racism, referring to Keimi as a "fish". She has a strange habit of ending her sentences with "amasu" or just "su". Abilites and Powers As a World Noble she does as she pleases. She has the power to summon an Admiral, however she has no fighting skills and lacks a strong will, as shown as when she easily fainted due to Rayleigh's Haoshoku Haki. Weapons She is shown using a gun, though how skilled she is with it is not known. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc She first appeared when her slave, Devil Dias escaped in the Sabaody Archipelago, making her father comment on her carelessness in ruining his captain collection. After Dias' collar exploded, she mocked his pitifulness, shot him and then casually walked away commenting on how next time she wants a giant as a slave. She later appeared at the Human Auctioning House with her father, waiting for her brother, Saint Charloss. She attempted to kill Keimi while the Straw Hats were busy holding off the guards but was stopped by the timely intervention of Silvers Rayleigh who knocked her out with a burst of Haki.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Shalulia knocked out by Rayleigh's Haki. She was later seen outside of the auction house, beside her beaten and unconscious father and brother, angrily shouting insults at the Marines for not capturing the Straw Hats yet. In her anger she swore that upon their capture she would force the pirate crew to beg on the ground for forgiveness and then bring hell to them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shalulia expresses her anger at the Straw Hats. References Site Navigation de:Charlia-gū es:Shalulia fr:Sainte Sharlia it:Shalulia id:Shalulia Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists